The Same Occupation
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: Tigress and Kaldur'ahm manage to have a private conversation while in one of Black Manta's submarines.


**A/N: **Short fic written for someone on tumblr. This fic is just basically just Kaldur and Artemis talking to each other while in one of Black Manta's submarine. Enjoy

* * *

Kaldur relaxed into the office chair, rubbing his temples. Another successful mission, more people killed, even if not by his hand. Black Manta, Kaldur's father, had been proud. Proud of him and his deeds as his father's subordinates in the same way Aquaman would be proud if Kaldur's stopped a murder, stopped a villain. He wondered if his king would ever forgive him, even when the whole truth was revealed. He wondered if his friends would forgive him. Dick—Nightwing had finally revealed his identity to them when started planning the undercover mission—would, as would Artemis and Wally, but he wondered if M'gann and Conner and the younger generation of kids in the team would. Roy, of course, barely toed the line and the League didn't regard him as any more than a vigilante. He would have no place to criticize Kaldur.

He wondered if Tula would forgive him, if she were still alive. While not naïve, she had been much like Wally in that bad was bad and good was good and there was little wiggle-room. He lost himself in thought, gazing at the framed picture of Tula on his desk, a constant reminder of why he was working so hard.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Kaldur."

Only two people on board called him by his first name, and only one was female. "Come in, Tigress."

Artemis wrenched the door open and stalked inside. "We have to talk. Now."

Kaldur nodded. He had had only a few opportunities to speak to Artemis since they had come on board, and privately only once. "Wait." He stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he addressed the guard outside. "They're upgrading my intercom, so it's not currently working. Would you mind getting me and Tigress refreshments?" The guard nodded and trotted off. Kaldur returned to his office, closing the door behind him. "Talk. We don't have long."

"Do you know what Mr. Spice Man told me earlier today?"

He furled his eyebrows, confused. "Mr. Spice Man is my father?"

Artemis nodded. "He told me that on our next major mission, we'll be partnering with Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster, my father! I didn't even know he had escaped from jail."

He looked away from her. "We got him out today. I couldn't find you to warn you."

Artemis scowled, but accepted his apology with a nod. "Even if, miraculously, Sportsmaster doesn't recognize me, how am I supposed to be able to work _with _him."

"It is difficult. I wish I could lie, but...even though he at least knows who I am, it is hard to keep this charade up in front of my father."

"Kaldur, I..." Artemis groaned and plopped down in the seat opposite from his. "I'm sorry. I keep on forgetting I'm not the only one anymore."

His heard sank at hearing her words. It was true. Artemis was no longer the only one with villains as parents. His father was one, and the team was exploiting this bloodline even more than they were with Artemis. And it wasn't like he had been forced into this plan. He had been the first to admit that Dick's plan was...masterful to say the least. "It's alright. At least, we have each other."

The guard's return was marked with a knock on the door. "Refreshments."

"Come in, please." The guard entered with a tray of traditional Atlantean treats not unlike sushi and a pot of kelp tea. He laid the tray on Kaldur's desk before retreating back outside.

Artemis poured herself a cup of tea, though she steered clear of the food. "So, how was the mission today?"

"Successful. I didn't see anyone, but my rear guard said they saw Batman and the new Robin. You knew he was incarcerated in Arkham, right?"

Artemis' language changed, as their conversation was now in earshot of the guard. "Of course. The Bat had determined that criminals were breaking out of Belle Reve to often, so he kept him in Gotham."

The guard knocked on the door again. "Black Manta is here to see you."

Kaldur looked at Artemis seriously. "I'm afraid I must end our discussion here."

Artemis nodded. "I understand." She lowered her voice. "There isn't anyway to...to send word out of here, is there?"

Kaldur shook his head. "Aside from your occasional report to N, no. I'm sorry, Tigress."

"Kaldur'ahm, may I come in?" That was his father.

"Of course, Father. I was finishing speaking to Tigress." Both of the youths rose as Black Manta came into the room. Artemis, casting a supporting look at Kaldur, nodded to his father and left them alone.


End file.
